heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Agility Camp
This building decreases the speed of opposed units by 2% per level, up to a maximum of 20%. Race Opposition Racial opposition begins when the guild leader chooses a guild race. The guild must choose a guild race before any guild construction may begin. This decision is irreversible for duration of the guild. Choice of guild race is important because each race opposes a different race for which there are special guild buildings that grant buffs and debuffs that effect the units of the opposed race. The racial oppositions are: *Human -> Orc - Humans gain advantages over Orcs. *Elf -> Undead - Elves gain advantages over Undead. *Undead -> Human - Undead gain advantages over Humans. *Orc -> Elf - Orcs gain advantages over Elves. The construction of the race-opposition guild buildings each require an initial investment of 40 race-specific items which may be purchased in the cash shop or are occasionally acquired after defeating Treasure Guardians. The acquisition of racial items is random, and it is not uncommon for players to wind up with racial items that cannot be donated to the guild. These items are: *Humans: Sacred Horn *Elves: Breath of Life *Orcs: Orc's Totem *Undead: Dark Wings Note: The racial resource items have been renamed a few times in subsequent expansions: *Holy Number (Babel) --> Holy Number (Blood Fort) --> Sacred Horn (Rise of the Guilds) *Lumber of Life (Babel) --> Breath of Life (Blood Fort) --> Emerald Wood (Rise of the Guilds) *Orc's Totem (Babel) --> Berserk Totem (Rise of the Guilds) *Dark Wings -- has not been renamed Strategy The guild race opposition buildings are by nature low priority because of the large number of investment items required to level them up. Although the racial items can now be acquired by farming items on the world map, the huge number of racial items required and the relatively low drop rates of those items means that these buildings will take months to level. Upgrades ! rowspan="2"|Level ! rowspan="2"|% Decrease ! colspan="2"|Cost ! colspan="3"|Reward ! rowspan="2"|Contribution required ! rowspan="2"|Guild level required ! rowspan="2"|Investment required |- ! style="width: 50px;"|AP ! style="width: 50px;"|Gold ! style="width: 50px;"|EXP ! style="width: 50px;"|Contribution awarded ! style="width: 50px;"|Progress awarded |- |1 |2% |20 |0 |10,000 |10 |10 |7,500 |1 |40 |- |2 |4% |20 |100 |10,500 |11 |11 |7,500 |1 |48 |- |3 |6% |20 |200 |11,000 |12 |12 |7,500 |1 |60 |- |4 |8% |20 |300 |11,500 |13 |13 |7,500 |2 |75 |- |5 |10% |20 |400 |12,000 |14 |14 |7,500 |2 |96 |- |6 |12% |20 |500 |12,500 |15 |15 |7,500 |2 |117 |- |7 |14% |20 |600 |13,000 |16 |16 |7,500 |3 |? |- |8 |16% |20 |700 |13,500 |17 |17 |7,500 |3 |? |- |9 |18% |20 |800 |14,000 |18 |18 |7,500 |4 |? |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|20% | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|900 | style="text-align: center;"|14,500 | style="text-align: center;"|19 | style="text-align: center;"|19 | style="text-align: center;"|7,500 | style="text-align: center;"|4 | style="text-align: center;"|? |} Category:Guild Category:Blood Fort